Soccer Toon Superstars
Soccer Toon Superstars is a soccer/football-type video game. It was released on the PlayStation 3 & 4, Xbox 360, Xbox ONE, Wii U, J&D's fictional game console, The TOON-Box Quantum on March 23, 2016. It is developed by Lusarnia Games. Gameplay As mentioned above, Soccer Toon Superstars is based on street football. However, the sport played is much more physical. Two teams of four (not counting goalie) face off against each other to kick the ball into the goal within the time limit ranging from two to five minutes (three as the default amount). They may also choose to compete to reach a certain amount of goals first. When the time runs out, whoever has the most goals (or the next goal, if sudden death occurs) wins the match. If the score is tied at the end of the set amount, the current music will change and the alarm will sound, signaling sudden death. Players may utilize various strategies, such as items or special powers, to get ahead. Modes of Play * Road to the Superstars Cup * Domination Mode * Superstar Challenges * Tutorial Mode Characters Each character has his or her individual advantages and disadvantages. However, strategic team creation can serve to offset the disadvantages and play to each individual's advantages. Additionally, each character also has a theme song that plays when they score a goal and during their home entrance. Captains The captain is the leader of the team and the only character that can perform the Mega Strike. Captains also may receive a special item, the Captain Ability. Justin Puppy * Character Type: Balanced * First Appearance: ToonWorld * Mega Strike: Justin jumps high into the air. As the background turns aqua green, he spins around the ball, and his eye glow green-white. He then kicks the ball straight at the goalie. * Super Ability: Pie Smash! * Deke: Justin does a cartwheel over a short distance. * Uniform: Justin wears a teal-blue shirt, aqua-colored fingerless gloves, blue pants, and red cleats. * Team Emblem: Signature "JP" emblem in blue text. * Team Number: 2 * Away Entrance: Justin appears and punches/kicks the air a few times while fighting movie sound effects play. * Home Entrance: Justin falls from the sky, arms outstretched, making a perfect landing when he reaches the field and saying "Come on". * Theme: Synth/Punk Rock The GFTC Fox * Character Type: Balanced * First Appearance: GFTC's "The Wolf and the Fox" * Mega Strike: Fox first jumps up, then uses his tail like a propeller to go higher. After that, he waves his arms around as the ball floats around him, leaving an electric trail. Now electrified, he focuses his hands in front of the ball, then outstretches both of his arms, an in a thunder-like sound, launches the ball towards the goalie. * Super Ability: Super Fox! * Deke: Fox swings his tail, hitting an opponent if close. * Uniform: Fox retains his bandana, but also wears a yellow shirt, blue fingerless gloves(the same color as his bandana), purple pants, and blue cleats. * Team Emblem: An orange "F" with fox ears and a tail. * Team Number: 4 * Away Entrance: None, at the moment. * Home Entrance: Fox falls into the stadium in a similar way to Justin, but, after landing, he adjusts his bandana slightly. * Theme: Energetic Broadway Lily the Frog * Character Type: Playmaker * First Appearance: LeapFrog Learning Friends(2003) * Mega Strike: Lily jumps up as she sprouts wings and a giant pink flower that looks like a star. She then curls up in a protective position before kicking the ball towards the goal. * Super Ability: Flower Smash! * Deke: Lily does a graceful ballet move over the field. She can dodge tackles with it. * Uniform: Lily wears a pink shirt with purple pants and pink cleats. * Team Emblem: Signature pink flower. * Team Emblem: 9 * Away Entrance: Lily gets up from crouching position and struts forward the field in a suggestive manner, saying "Come on, bring it! Mmm hmmm!" while cameras snap pictures of her. (similar to Peach from Mario Strikers Charged) * Home Entrance: After falling from above, Lily lands in a crouched position, then she strikes a pose and says, "I'm ready!" * Theme: "She's the Best" (a song from the TAWOG episode "The Mothers") La Brea * Character Type: Defensive * First Appearance: Dino Babies(1994-96) * Mega Strike: La Brea jumps up high into the air with the ball. She then raises her hand charging crystals into her clenched fist, and punches the ball straight towards the goal emitting shining crystals throughout the mega strike. * Super Ability: Egg Roll! * Deke: Like Justin, La Brea makes a somersault, carrying the ball with her. She can jump over the opponent with it. * Uniform: La Brea wears a purple shirt, grey gloves, blue pants, and orange cleats. * Team Emblem: A symbol that looks like La Brea's face. * Team Number: 10 * Away Entrance: La Brea stands up while exclaiming, "Oh yeah?!". Then she gets in a boxing stance and says, "C'mon!". Shortly after she strikes the stance there will be a sound effect from a real boxing match bell. (similar to Daisy from Mario Strikers Charged) * Home Entrance: La Brea plummets to the ground face down yelling with an outstretched fist facing downwards and strikes a pose. * Theme: Action - Electric Guitar (GoAnimate soundtrack) Kid Rayman * Character Type: Balanced * First Appearance: Rayman 1(1995) * Mega Strike: Once in the air, the background turns blue, and Rayman's eyes turn bluish-white. He then swings his leg behind his head, once done, he swings back his leg, kicking the ball with full force, mashing it towards the goal. * Super Ability: Super Punch! * Deke: Rayman jumps up and flies like a helicopter for a short distance. * Uniform: Rayman wears a purple shirt, with yellow fingerless gloves, blue shorts, and yellow cleats (as a nod to his normal outfit). * Team Emblem: Signature "O" emblem. * Team Number: 0 * Away Entrance: Rayman jumps in and makes a funny face at the opposing team, then crosses his arms and looks to the side. * Home Entrance: Rayman falls out of the sky, and when he lands, he looks up at the ball, then raises his foot like he is ready to shoot the ball at his maximum and growls. * Theme: Rayman 1 theme Bubsy Bobcat * Character Type: Offensive * First Appearance: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind(1992) * Mega Strike: Bubsy leaps high into the air and forms a deep red vortex behind him before whipping the ball with what appears to be a whip made of red-and-black yarn. * Super Ability: Sonic Roar! (Similar to Bowser Jr. from Mario Strikers Charged, only Bubsy's sonic roar sounds more like a jaguar's roar.) * Deke: Bubsy does a high jump over a short distance. * Uniform: Bubsy wears a black shirt, red pants, black fingerless gloves, and red cleats. * Team Emblem: Signature "!" emblem. * Team Number: 00 * Away Entrance: Bubsy appears, and crosses his arms while turning his head to the side. He also sticks his tongue out, as if to tease the opponent team. * Home Entrance: Bubsy falls to the ground, grunts, and exclaims "C'mon!" while lifting his head. * Theme: Alternative Rock GFTC Wolf * Character Type: Offensive * First Appearance: GFTC's "The Wolf and the Fox" (same as the GFTC Fox) * Mega Strike: Wolf jumps into the air. Sucking in large amounts of air that almost seem to form a small tornado, he swells up to balloon size and gets a red face. After rearing back slightly, he unleashes all the air full force into the ball, resulting in a fiery explosion. * Super Ability: Gas Mask! (similar to Wario from Mario Strikers Charged) * Deke: Wolf does a ground pound while yelling "Butt Stomp!" * Uniform: Wolf retains his orange vest, but also has a red shirt, black fingerless gloves, and orange cleats. Unlike the other captains, Wolf doesn't seem to wear pants. This is probably because in The Wolf and the Fox 2, he says that "pants are for squares", and therefor he prefers to be pants-less. * Team Emblem: An orange wolf head. * Team Number: 66 * Away Entrance: Wolf jumps in and moves his finger across his throat to signify the opposing team's going down. * Home Entrance: Wolf sings to his theme at the way down and belly-flops into the ground, getting stuck. He quickly pulls out his head and looks angrily at the ball. * Theme: Organic Grunge (by Kevin MacLeod) Goofy * Character Type: Defensive * First Appearance: Mickey's Revue(1932) * Mega Strike: Goofy jumps high into the air, and as the background turns orange he holds his hands together, crosses his legs and closes his eyes, as if he is chanting. He then flips around and kicks the ball, sending it flying. * Super Ability: Pie Slinger! * Deke: Goofy holds the ball in his hands, and teleports forward a small distance. This can be used to fool the goalie quite easily. * Uniform: Goofy wears an orange shirt, teal pants, and green cleats. He also keeps his normal white gloves. * Team Emblem: A "G" logo * Team Number: 5 * Away Entrance: Goofy scuffles his feet around in place for a bit and does a "Hyuck" while making a gesture with his hands. * Home Entrance: Goofy dives down while doing his famous "Goofy Holler" before landing on his feet. * Theme: Disco (GoAnimate Soundtrack) Oggy * Character Type: Balanced * First Appearance: Oggy and the Cockroaches(1999) * Mega Strike: Oggy struggles to jump as he eats a spicy pepper and inhales a lot of air. His eyes turns red as he opens his mouth, and breathes out a stream of hot flames, sending the ball(which gets scorched) straight at the goalie. * Super Ability: Burp Attack! * Deke: Oggy pulls out a flyswatter, and slams it down toward the ground. Any other captains or sidekicks caught in the area below Oggy's flyswatter ends up getting hit. * Uniform: Oggy wears a blue shirt, orange pants, and red cleats. He also retains his white toon gloves. * Team Emblem: a yellow version of Oggy's head. * Team Number: 55 * Away Entrance: Oggy does a Tarzan imitation in a threatening way while making angry sounds. * Home Entrance: Falling from the sky, Oggy shakes the field upon impact and stares down his opponent. * Theme: Polka Unlockable Captains Rude Dog * Unlocked by: Clearing the Retro Cup * Character Type: Playmaker * First Appearance: Rude Dog and the Dweebs(1989) * Mega Strike: Rude Dog jumps into the air, spins around once around the ball as the spikes on his collar grow, and his eyes glow white. He then takes off his collar, and throws it at the ball like a ninja star. The collar hits the ball, sending it flying toward the goalie with terrifying speed. * Super Ability: Red Card! * Deke: Rude Dog does a spin attack, which can hit nearby opponents. * Uniform: Rude Dog retains his green spiked collar, but also wears a purple shirt, teal pants, and purple cleats. * Team Emblem: Rude Dog's head with two cross-bones. * Team Number: 7 * Away Entrance: Rude Dog tries to provoke the opponent by making funny gestures while calling the opponent names like "stupid" or "Dweeb-ish". * Home Entrance: Rude Dog falls, arms outstretched, before landing on the ground. He then proceeds to strike a pose while saying his catchphrase; "Yo dudes, get rude!" * Theme: Rude Dog and the Dweebs theme Max Goof * Unlocked by: Clearing the Toon Cup * Character Type: Balanced * First Appearance: Goof Troop(1992) * Mega Strike: Max jumps up into the air. As the background turns green, he spins around three times, then makes a karate pose before kicking the ball fiercely into the goal, leaving a trail of bright stars behind the ball. * Super Ability: Skateboard Slinger! * Deke: Max does a cartwheel, similar to Justin Puppy. This can be used to dodge tackles. * Uniform: Max wears a red shirt, purple pants, and green cleats. He also keeps his normal white gloves. * Team Emblem: Max's initials "M.G" in yellow text. * Team Number: 1 * Away Entrance: Max sticks his tongue out, as if to provoke the opponent, then laughs at the opposing sidekicks. * Home Entrance: Max dives down with a smug look on his face and, just before landing, he turns and spins a few times before striking a pose (as if Breakdancing). * Theme: Surf Rock Sidekicks Sidekicks comprise the rest of the team. They share stats with captains in the same category, but instead of Mega Strikes, they perform a variety of Skillshots exclusive to the sidekick's species. Luna the Dragoness * Info: This hard-hitting power player lands some of the biggest bone-rattling hits ever seen on the Superstars field. Luna's shooting is also feared by many goalkeepers, as she can score at will. * Character Type: Power * Skillshot: Fire Meteor * Deke: Spins quickly, knocking back anyone who runs into her while doing so. * Theme: "Confident" by Demi Lovato Peanut Otter * Info: An excellent passer and quick on his feet, Peanut is a great addition as a set-up player for any team. Defensively, Peanut has trouble getting the ball back for his squad and needs to be close to the net for his shots to be effective. * Character Type: Playmaker * Skillshot: Pompalope Smash * Deke: Jumps in a direction. * Theme: A disco remix of the Noodle Dance. Andy Electoon * Info: A Soccer Toon Superstar veteran. Andy is a well balanced player that has average skills in all areas of the game. He is a wise choice for any team looking for an all-around player. If Andy gets a chance, his Rocket Blast will blow open a great scoring opportunity. * Character Type: Balanced * Skillshot: Rocket Blast * Deke: Will do a short roll and then teleport. * Theme: A fast-paced tune. Snowball the Bird * Info: An offensive powerhouse, this sidekick has incredible skills at both passing and shooting. But while he can help score, his ability to defend against goals is lacking, given his slow running and poor hitting ability. * Character Type: Power * Skillshot: Paintbrush Throw * Deke: Leaps up with the ball like Lily. * Theme: A techno remix of "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen Gold-Dust * Info: A defensive specialist. Gold-Dust is fast and packs a punch of power when he hits an opponent. But when this dog has the ball he is fairly weak, with poor shooting and passing skills. * Character Type: Defensive * Skillshot: Dirt Drill * Deke: Jumps up slightly, then does a quick dash. * Theme: Calypso The Arenas * Toontown Central Stadium - 1st Default Stadium. * Allegro Presto - 2nd Default Stadium * The Gym - 3rd Default Stadium (this arena is where the Tutorial levels are held.) * Hoohaw Field - 4th Default Stadium * Rude Dog's Radical Arena - Unlocked by beating Rude Dog in the Retro Cup's finals. * Retro Dome - Unlocked by winning the Retro Cup twice. * Spoonerville Coliseum - Unlocked by beating Max Goof in the Toon Cup's finals. Cups All three cups must be played by the same captain and sidekicks in one of two modes: Normal (opponents get progressively harder) and Extreme (opponents are always hard). After the cup is won and the player have started the Road to Superstars Cup again, the cup holder will be randomized to other captains. Winning each cup results in unlocking the defending champion. The Qualifying rounds are played Robin-Round style: a win (W) is worth three points, a loss (L) 0 points, a sudden-death loss (SD) one point. At the end of the qualifying rounds, the teams are ranked by points and the top few advance to the elimination round (semi-finals and finals). One loss here and the player must start the cup all over again. If they make it to the defending champion, they must win a best-of-3 series away at the same stadium. Toon Cup The Toon Cup consist of four teams that play six qualifying rounds, each playing each other twice; two teams advance to 1 final, 3-game series with defending champion Max Goof Retro Cup The Retro Cup has six teams which play ten qualifying rounds, each playing each other twice; four teams advance to two semi-finals and one final, 3-game series with defending champion Rude Dog. Superstars Cup The Superstars Cup has ten teams that play nine qualifying rounds, each playing each other once; eight teams advance to four quarterfinals, two semi-finals, and one final, 3-game series with defending champion Flippy Doggenbottom. Trivia * This is one of the only few ToonWorld spin-off games that does not have "ToonWorld" in its title, despite it being related to ToonWorld. * According to J&D, Soccer Toon Superstars was inspired by Mario Strikers Charged. Category:ToonWorld Category:Lusarnia Games Category:ToonWorld Games Category:TOON-Box Quantum Category:Soccer Games Category:Video Games